


Zoro está preocupado

by Orikame



Category: EniesLobby, One Piece, Water7, zoroxsanji - Fandom, zosan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orikame/pseuds/Orikame
Summary: Viajando en el Umi Ressha camino a Enies Loby, Zoro y Sanji tienen una conversación muy interesante.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí un one shot de One Piece con ZoSan de protas! Espero que os guste :D

Zoro está preocupado  
Nuestra pequeña historia se sitúa en la saga de Water7, en el Umi Ressha “Rocket-man”, camino a Enies Lobby para salvar a Robin y a Franky.  
Lo que quedaba de la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja estaba en el único vagón que tenía el tren, Sogeking con ellos, trazando planes y gastando bromas. Todos menos Zoro que después de echarse su habitual siesta, había salido y estaba de pie en la parte delantera de la locomotora observando el mar.  
Al notar su ausencia, y echando de menos una pelea, Sanji decidió salir detrás de él. Cuando llegó a pocos pasos detrás del espadachín, se quedó quieto pensando en cómo incordiarle. Mientras decidía qué decir, estaba mirándolo, intentando sacarle algún defecto y no pudo evitar admirar cómo la lluvia le caía por esos trabajados brazos. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia arriba descubriendo que Zoro le estaba observando con una sonrisa burlona.  
\- ¿Te gustan las vistas, cejitas?- le soltó el peliverde girándose totalmente hacia el rubio.  
\- ¿Pero qué cojones dices, cabeza musgo? ¡Estaba pensando en mi Robin-chan!- se defendió Sanji. Por lo menos ya estaba teniendo la pelea que estaba buscando.  
Zoro se le acercó un poco y Sanji no pudo dejar de notar que la camisa la llevaba abierta y que la lluvia le bajaba por los abdominales. El espadachín se cruzó de brazos y le dijo:  
\- Con que pensando en Robín, ¿no? ¡Cocinero pervertido!- se burló Zoro.  
Sanji chirrió los dientes partiendo su sempiterno cigarrillo. Fue hacia el peliverde y cogiéndolo de la pechera le plantó un beso agresivo en los labios.  
\- ¡Cállate, estúpido marimo! Si no fueses así no tendría que hacer esto!- y una vez dicho eso, lo tumbó en la superficie del Umi Ressha y se puso encima.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora es mi culpa que seas un maldito pervertido?- se cabreó Zoro y usando su fuerza sobrehumana, le dio la vuelta a la situación y se puso él encima inmovilizándole las manos por encima de la cabeza.- A mí no me eches en cara tus prejuicios, si quieres marcha, la tendrás.- y empezó a besar a un Sanji un tanto anonadado que no tardó en reaccionar.  
\- ¡Espadachín de mierda! ¡Quítate de encima que pesas! ¡Cabeza melón!- se revolvía Sanji intentando patearlo.  
\- Cocinero mierdoso…me tenías preocupado…yendo tú solo a por Robin…- susurró Zoro al oído del rubio recostándose encima de él.  
Esto a Sanji le desconcertó, nunca había escuchado al peliverle hablarle así a nadie, y menos a él.  
\- Eh, Zoro, estás b…- un beso profundo le interrumpió de repente a mitad de frase y esta vez el cocinero disfrutó, disfrutó del cuerpo que tenía sobre él y de esa boca que tantas veces le había insultado.  
El espadachín con la mano que tenía libre le desabotonó la chaqueta y aflojó la corbata. Empezó a bajar dándole besos por la mandíbula y el cuello y siguió desabrochándole la camisa. Volvió a besarle, atrapando el labio inferior del cocinero entre sus dientes mientras con la mano le acariciaba el pecho.  
A estas alturas, Sanji ya estaba con los calores subidos, muy sonrojado y jadeando. Los besos cada vez eran más agresivos y sus lenguas no dejaban de frotarse. Todo parecía una de esas peleas que siempre tenían llevada al máximo. Zoro se colocó bien entre las piernas del rubio y empezó a empujar con sus caderas rozando así los miembros de los dos con lo cual Sanji soltó un audible gemido.   
\- ¿Te gusta, cocinero pervertido? ¿Quieres que pare?- le dijo al oído mientras seguía restregando sus entrepiernas.  
El rubio le contestó rodeando la cadera del espadachín con sus piernas y así aumentó la fricción. Zoro no tuvo más dudas y soltando las manos del otro fue al pantalón y lo desabrochó. Sanji pasó las manos por el cuello del espadachín y lo atrajo para besarlo más mientras el otro dejaba libre su dolorido bulto. Lo cogió y empezó a darle placer mientras le lamía el pecho y el abdomen, el cocinero no dejaba de gemir y se agarraba del pelo del otro. El peliverde acabó rodeándolo con su boca y con la mano que no tenía acariciando los abdominales, le cogió los testículos y los masajeó. Sanji sentía tanto placer que ya no coordinaba los pensamientos, iba de un “Zoro…más” a un “Espadachín de mierda, para…”. Cuando terminó en la boca de Zoro y éste le miro, se ruborizó intensamente y quiso ponerse de pie de inmediato y olvidar lo que había pasado. Estaba muy avergonzado y confundido, ya que él era de sus mellorines. El peliverde le dejó ponerse en pie y se levantó con él.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, estúpido cejitas? ¿No te ha gustado?- le dijo socarronamente.  
\- ¡Estúpido marimo y estúpido cabeza musgo! Me has pillado por sorpresa, esto no se volverá a repetir.- dijo Sanji muy digno abrochándose la ropa y retrocediendo por donde había venido.  
\- ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú, cocinero mierdoso!- le dijo riéndose y dándole la espalda.  
El rubio le miró con odio y se volvió para bajar al vagón mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado, en que nunca había sentido tanto placer con alguien y que era muy posible que acabara volviendo a los brazos de ese cabeza marimo y espadachín de mierda, porque sólo de recordarlo ya se ponía duro de nuevo.


End file.
